neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Jackson (Doctor Who)
Benjamin "Ben" Jackson is a fictional character played by Michael Craze in the long-running British science fiction television series Doctor Who. A seaman in the Royal Navy from 1966, he was a companion of the First and Second Doctors and a regular in the programme from 1966 to 1967. Ben appeared in 9 stories (36 episodes). Character history Ben first appears in the First Doctor serial The War Machines, when he meets Polly and Dodo in a London nightclub called the Inferno. As an Able Seaman serving in the Royal Navy, aboard [[HMS Teazer (R23)|HMS Teazer]], Ben is feeling depressed and angry because he has a six month shore posting while his ship is deployed to the West Indies, but Polly and Dodo try to cheer him up. When Polly is accosted by another patron in the Inferno, Ben comes to her rescue. Eventually, Ben and Polly aid the Doctor in his fight against the rogue artificial intelligence known as WOTAN. Afterward, Ben and Polly are the bearers of the news of Dodo's decision to stay in 1966 to the Doctor, and accidentally get carried away in the TARDIS when they try to return Dodo's key to the time machine. Ben is a salt of the Earth kind of fellow, dependable, faithful, but prone to be suspicious when kept in the dark or not understanding what was going on. He is very attached to Polly, considering her posh, giving her the nickname of "Duchess" and appointing himself as both her protector and that of the Doctor's. He is present with Polly when the First Doctor regenerates into the Second, and continues to travel with the Second Doctor. Along his travels with Polly and the new Doctor, he encountered Daleks, Cybermen, Macra, mad scientists and as well as meeting new companion, Jamie McCrimmon. Eventually, the TARDIS finds its way back to 1966 London (in The Faceless Ones) on the very day Ben and Polly had left (although about a year had passed for them). They decide to remain behind to resume their lives without disruption as the Doctor and Jamie travel on. What happens to Ben after his return to Earth is not certain. The Doctor seems to think that Ben will become an Admiral and that Polly will look after Ben, but it is unclear if this is a prediction or simply wishing them well. Ben is mentioned by Sarah Jane Smith in Death of the Doctor as working with Polly in India "running an orphanage there." Other mentions The 7th Doctor whispers his name in The Curse of Fenric and a vision of Ben is seen along with every other companion aside from Leela on the scanner screen in Resurrection of the Daleks. Other appearances In the spin off short story "Mondas Passing" by Paul Grice (in the anthology Short Trips) which takes place in 1986, it is revealed that Ben and Polly have gone their separate ways and married other people. Ben meets a divorced Polly again with the help of the Second Doctor in 1999 ("That Time I Nearly Destroyed The World Whilst Looking For a Dress" by Joseph Lidster, published in Short Trips: Past Tense), where the two admit their love for each other. The canonicity of the spin offs is unclear . List of appearances Television ;Season 3 *''The War Machines'' ;Season 4 *''The Smugglers'' *''The Tenth Planet'' *''The Power of the Daleks'' *''The Highlanders'' *''The Underwater Menace'' *''The Moonbase'' *''The Macra Terror'' *''The Faceless Ones'' (Episodes 1, 2 & 6) Novels ;Virgin Missing Adventures *''Invasion of the Cat-People'' by Gary Russell ;Past Doctor Adventures *''The Murder Game'' by Steve Lyons *''The Roundheads'' by Mark Gatiss *''Dying in the Sun'' by Jon de Burgh Miller *''Ten Little Aliens'' by Stephen Cole ;Telos Doctor Who novellas *''Wonderland'' by Mark Chadbourn Short stories *"Mondas Passing" by Paul Grice (Short Trips) *"That Time I Nearly Destroyed The World Whilst Looking For a Dress" by Joseph Lidster (Short Trips: Past Tense) *"Pluto" by Dale Smith (Short Trips: The Solar System) *"Do You Dream in Colour" by Gary Russell (Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) *"The Slave War" by Una McCormack (Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) Comics *"The Tests of Trefus" by David Brian (Doctor Who Annual 1968) *"World Without Night" by David Brian (Doctor Who Annual 1968) *"Food for Thought" by Nicholas Briggs and Colin Andrew (Doctor Who Magazine 218–220) Audio stories *''Resistance'' (adventure related by Polly) *''The Three Companions'' (adventure related by Polly) *''The Forbidden Time'' (an adventure related by the characters Polly & Jamie) *''The Selachian Gambit'' (an adventure related by the characters Polly & Jamie) * The House of Cards (an adventure related by the characters Polly & Jamie) External links * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/episodeguide/companions/page8.shtml Ben Jackson on the BBC's Doctor Who website] Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1966 Category:Doctor Who companions Category:Fictional people from London Category:Fictional sailors